Training of graduate students, postdoctoral fellows, M.D.'s, and other researchers in the area of MRI/MRS application to Biomedical Sciences is an essential activity of the Center. In the past year, the following student carried out her research at the Center and obtained her Ph.D. degree: Yi-jen Lin, Carnegie Mellon University. Regular seminars are sponsored by the Center to bring in leading experts in the field of MRI/MRS as invited speakers. On September 20, 1997 the NMR Center hosted New Directions in NMR: A Symposium Honoring Aksel A. Bothner-By, Josef Dadok, Irving J. Lowe and Robert T. Schumacher. National and international speakers included: Ad Bax, Richard Ernst, Ray Freeman, Lila Gierasch, Erwin Hahn, Paul Lauterbur, John Markley, John Pople, James Prestegard, Charles Slichter, and John Waugh. This symposium was well received and attended by 200 people. The Center's staff also present at scientific meetings and give invited talks as a means of dissemination of knowledge. As a further vehicle of dissemination of knowledge, the Center staff is actively enaged in writing manuscripts and reviews for publication in scientific journals.